


Fancy Couch

by slagheapwhore



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagheapwhore/pseuds/slagheapwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss loses her job on the day before Peeta and her are supposed to sign papers on a business loan so he can open his own bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was originally written from a prompt request on tumblr from the lovely kismetff. Written prompt and photo prompt can be found here:
> 
> http://supersudz.tumblr.com/post/42644798364/fancy-couch-a-drabble-by-slagheapwhore-aka-supersudz

It had been a long, stressful day as Peeta headed home. He had just come from the bank, dropping off the last of the paperwork needed for the loan. Tomorrow was the day they signed.

He couldn’t believe how fast everything was happening. One minute he was deciding that he was finally going to try and get a loan to start his own bakery, the next minute he’s getting ready to sign the papers to make it happen. Words couldn’t describe how excited he was, but the stress of it all was taking a toll on his mind and his body.

Pulling into his driveway he turns off the engine and brings his hands to rub his tired face. Sighing heavily, he climbs out of the car to head inside but stops short when he notices Katniss’s car next to his. That’s odd, he thinks. Her shift usually ends much later than this.

“Katniss?” he calls as he enters the house. Shutting the door he is met with silence. Peeta throws his keys into the bowl sitting on the side table by the door and loosens the tie around his neck before pulling it through the collar of his dress shirt. He folds it gently and places it by the bowl that holds his keys.

“Katniss?” he calls again.

“I’m in the fancy room,” he hears her yell from down the hall where the fancy room is located.

“Why are you in the fancy room?” he yells back, “and what are you doing home so ea…”

He stops short as he enters the room. His mouth turns dry and his eyes widen when he spies Katniss sitting on the fancy couch. A couch his mother insisted on giving them when they got married. A couch Katniss is sitting on… naked except for a pair of sheer black thigh high stocking and black stiletto heels. Katniss is leaning lazily against the back of the couch, legs crossed with a martini glass held in one hand and a cigar in the other.

“Hi Peeta,” she says nonchalantly, bringing the glass to her lips and taking a sip.

His mouth waters as she uncrosses her legs and he hardens instantly. His eyes travel to the glistening pink folds that beckon him. She stands, taking a puff of the cigar and he gets a lovely view of her backside as she turns to put her drink and the cigar down on the side table next to the fancy couch. Turning towards him, she puffs out the smoke.

“Kat..Katniss what are you doing?” he manages to breath out.

She walks slowly towards him and only speaks when she is standing right in front of him. “I’m welcoming you home of course,” she says, kissing his cheek softly.

Peeta’s eyes close at the small gesture leaving a burning sensation where her lips were. Her hands rub down his arms to grab his hands. Walking backwards, she pulls him towards the fancy couch as she speaks. “I know how stressed you’ve been lately with all the loan stuff. I just want to help you relax. It’ll all be over soon.”

She turns him slowly as they reach the couch and pushes him down into a sitting position. Once he’s seated, she proceeds to climb onto the couch, facing him as she lays her upper body across his lap and stretching her legs along the rest of the couch.

He almost kicks himself when he asks, “Why are you home so early?” She just smiles at him as she runs her hand along the bulge in his pants. He hisses at how sensitive he is which only makes her smile wider. Slowly she unzips his trousers, expertly pulling his cock free from the confines of his boxer and through the opening of his pants. A grunt leaves his mouth as she licks her hands and begins to stroke his throbbing flesh with her small hand. His arms move to lie lazily across the back and arm of the couch.

He gasps as she blows softly against his cock, making it twitch in her hand. She brings a knee up and slowly brings one of her hands to rub against the pink folds he desperately wants to sink into. Her movement distracts him and his eyes roll into the back of his head when her lips close around the head of his penis. He groans loudly and she practically whines when her fingers rub against her clit. He can feel the vibrations from her moans as she takes him deeper. His breathing is coming in short gasps and he almost cries out when she pulls her mouth away from his cock.

“I have a confession to make Peeta,” she says, stroking him in the same manner her mouth had just been doing. He’s so close he can barely process the words she’s speaking.

His words come out in pants, “What is it honey?” Not really caring what this confession might be.

“I got fired today,” she says just before her mouth envelops his cock once again.


End file.
